Who Is Dark?
by Someone69
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin who is mistakenly named the GWL. When sent to live with muggles, Harry is taken to a much better place. He is sent back to the wizarding world where he has to deal with his annoying family. By the time the light realise their mistake, will it be too late? Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! For the last week or so I have been reading a lot of dark Harry fics and loved them, so I decided I would try to write one myself. I will upload the first chapter tomorrow hopefully, and then will upload weekly unless we hit my goal of reviews. That is a very Slytherin way of getting reviews, which is another reason I am Slytherin through and through.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story unless you do not recognise them from the books.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

The man pulled out his wand and continued on towards the house. He blew up a wall and strode in. He heard a male voice cry, "Lily! He's here! Grab the twins and run! I'll hold him off!"

He saw James Potter run to where the wall was caved in. Lord Voldemort saw that he di not have his wand on him. Laughing maniacally, he decided that Potter was so useless he wouldn't even bother with killing him, he cast a stunner and continued upstairs. He saw the woman standing in front of the two babies, one of which was destined to kill him. Deciding a stunner was quicker than the killing curse, he stunned her, and stepped over her body.

"Now, which of you is the one to defeat me?" Voldemort murmured.

He looked to the girl, who was a complete copy of her mother, and decided hat she had nowhere near enough power to so much as touch him with a spell. Turning to the boy, who was a copy of his father he took a step back at the sheer power hat came in waves from his body. His AK green eyes shone with as much power as his own crimson ones, and he knew that he was the one mentioned in the prophecy.

"Better defeat him while I can." he muttered, and then louder, "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light left his wand and hit the boy on the forehead. What he had not expected, was for the curse to rebound off and hit him, ripping him from his body and destroying half the house. So the dark lord was banished for years on end, while the boy-who-lived survived with just a scar on his forehead, in the shape of a lightning bolt.

And then, as the ceiling collapsed in, a piece of stone flew and struck Harry Potters' twin, Ruby Potter, on the cheek, leaving the exact same mark.

* * *

"So apparently Olvia is the prophecy child, destined to defeat Tom." Dumbledore said his voice grave.

"She will need dome extra training." he continued.

"What about Harry?" asked Lily.

"I'm afraid you will need a lot of you time for Olivia, and Harry will feel unloved. He will need to live elsewhere. He will understand why you did it when you welcome him back to the wizarding world."

"What do you mean, 'welcome him back', we can just send him to live with Sirius." James said.

"You are too close to Sirius. It is almost as bad as him staying with you. No, he needs to go to Lily's sister, Petunia."

* * *

"Hey guys, I just came over to see how my godson was doing." exclaimed Sirius cheerfully as he walked into the Potters living room, unaware of anything that had happened.

Seeing the Potters uneasy faces, he asked "What happened?"

James explained everything up until the killing curse, however in his version it was shot at Olivia, and Sirius asked, "He's dead isn't he?"

"No. We talked to Dumbledore afterwards and we agreed that we needed to concentrate on our special Olivia and we sent him to live with Petunia" James said

"SO YOU GOT RID OF YOUR CHILD! YOU SENT HIM TO LIVE WITH MUGGLES! YOU COULD AVE AT LEAST GIVEN HIM TO ME!" Sirius roared.

"Padfoot, listen, we wanted to, but Dumbledore refused! Please!"

"No. We're done." Sirius stated flatly, his voice deathly calm.

* * *

The moment everyone had left, a flash of bright blue light appeared out of nowhere and out of it stepped a man with a long silver beard. He scooped the child up in his arms, and stepped back through the light.

"Helga! Rowena! Godric! Salazar!" called the man.

The four founders appeared in the Great Hall of Hogwarts immediately, and Rowena asked, "What is it, Merlin?" They all knew it as important as Merlin didn't appear for nothing.

Merlin held up Harry.

"This is Harry Potter. He is a child from the future and has power that outstrips everyone, even me. He holds the future of everything in his hands. You need to train him into the brilliant wizard he can be."

The four founders looked at Harry and then each other, and decided they would make sure Harry was the greatest wizard ever seen.

* * *

**-Someone**


	2. Training

**Hi again everyone! I would have had this up sooner but I have been kinda busy, so I will hopefully put 2 up today.**

**This story will be posted at random times but there should at lest 1 per week.**

**Also, a few of you have correctly guessed that this story has been inspired by 'Twins: A different life' by jessiikaa15, but there will be some bits used from 'Dark Repercussions' also by jessikaa15 and 'All is fair in a game called Love' **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Harry was literally dancing with excitement as he sprinted into the Great Hall to eat. He began wolfing down his food and practically singing, because today was the day he finally began to learn magic.

"Hey Harry. Can you keep it down a bit? The others are trying to concentrate on a certain childs timetable." Rowena said.

"Seriously, you're still doing that? You've had eight years." Harry joked, laughing.

"Well, we can wait another eight if you'd like."

Harry immediately sobered up just as the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Godric, Salazar and Helga walked in.

"Hey Ric, Helga, Mr. Slytherin" Harry greeted. He and Salazar weren't very close as Salazar spent the majority of his time in his Potions lab.

"Hello Harry. We have finished your timetable and you will be starting lessons in about 5 minutes. You will have Transfiguration, Charms and DADA with me, Dark Arts, Potions and Mind Magics with Sal, CoMC, Herbology and Healing with Helga and Arithmancy, Astrology and Wandless Magic with Ro." Godric listed. "First you will have Charms so follow me."

Harry walked to the Charms classroom with Godric and when they arrived, immediately asked what they were doing.

"Today we will just be looking at some simple Charms such as the Levitaion Charm. The wand movement is Swish and Flick," he demonstrated, "Be careful to get that right as it is the most important part, and say 'Wingardium Leviosa.'"

Harry continually attempted to levitate his feather unsuccessfully, before getting frustrated and simply flicking his hand at it. Godric looked on in shock as the feather lifted from the desk and hovered.

"Hey, I did it!" Harry exclaimed. This snapped Godric out of his shock and he sprinted out of the room and immediately changed his lesson with Rowena to wand magic. He continued to test Harry on more difficult spells which Harry continued to do flawlessly without his wand.

* * *

The next day, Harry had his first lesson with Salazar. He was quite nervous, and it wasn't helped by the fact Salazar was in a bad mood.

"Calm down Sal, poor Harry is shaking in his robes." Godric laughed.

Salazar glared at him before sweeping out the room, muttering to himself in parceltongue.

"Stupid cat. What am I going to do, force him to eat the ingredients?"

Harry, even though Salazar didn't know it, understand could of course understand every word and replied, "I must say, I was quite worried about that."

Salazar stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Harry.

"Did you just speak in parceltounge?"

"In what?"

"Parceltongue. Snake language."

"I didn't know it was different."

Salazar let out a loud cheer and rushed to hug Harry tight, just as the the other three founders walked out of the Hall.

"Did we miss something?" asked Rowena.

"No, I was just taking young Harry to Potions. Bye!"

As the others looked after them, Godric said,

"Okay, what the heck just happened?"

"I don't know. It hurts my brain" Helga replied.

* * *

In the Potions classroom, Salazar was beyond delighted.

"This is fantastic! I can teach you parcelmagics and how to write parceltounge!"

"Yeah, cool, but we've been here five minutes and you haven't said a single thing about Potions." Harry said.

"Oh right, yeah Potions. Erm, today you're going to make a Silencing Solution. Turn to page 4 in your book." Salazar muttered.

Harry made the Potion without a single mistake and Salazar looked at it in shock. Then he attempted to find something wrong with it because he didn't want Harry to be as good at Potions as him.

"Well, it appears this is perfect Harry." Salazar conceded.

* * *

Over the next three years Harry continued to learn all kinds of magic and didn't struggle with anything. Much to Salazar's delight, his best two subjects were Potions and parcelmagics.

But he now only had a month until his eleventh birthday, and would have to leave in two weeks to meet his family and be 'reintroduced' to the wizarding world.

As he entered the Great Hall that morning, he got the shock of his lifetime. Standing in the middle of the Great Hall was the great wizard Merlin. Rowena had told him that it had been Merlin who brought him to them.

"Well, are you going to sit down, Harry?" joked Helga.

When he had finished eating, Merlin spoke.

"Well, I'm sure you are wondering why I am here Harry. I need to explain to you what you're life will be like in the wizarding world. I think that the best place to begin would be your past. When you were just one year old, Voldemort came to your house because a prophecy said that either you or your twin would be able to defeat him. He cast a killing curse at you, but it rebounded at ripped him from his body."

"Then why does everyone think that my twin is the one who defeated Voldemort?"

"I'm sure you have seen the mark on your forehead."

"The lightning bolt one?"

"Yes. You see, that is the mark left by a dangerous curse that fails. As your house collapsed, something has hit Olivia, your twin, and left the same mark on her cheek. The entire wizarding world thinks that she is the Girl-Who-Lived, and you must keep it like this unless there is someone you completely trust. You must also keep it a secret that you lived here unless it it someone you completely trust."

"Okay."

"And also, I have brought you a leaving present. I will not be able to see you until you leave, and I cannot give it to you then."

"We will also be giving you your presents today," added Salazar.

"So, the first one. Would you like to become my heir, along with Godric, Salazar, Helga and Rowena?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" shouted Harry.

"Okay. You must drink this Potion."

He pulled out a vial of clear liquid before he and the Founders added a drop of blood to it. Harry drank it and his features distorted, making him look more like all of them.

"Hmm, not much Merlin. I guess you're going to grow a huge beard when you're older!" laughed Godric.

"Also, there is another present from me, Salazar, Godric and Rowena." Helga said. "As our heirs, you will receive the heirs of our familiars."

"Familiars?" Harry asked.

"Our pets. We each have a pet, which is why the Hogwarts crest has an animal in each section."

"So, here is my badger," said Helga, handing over a medium sized badger, with soft black and white fur.

"And here is my eagle," Rowena continued, handing over a quite small eagle with silky brown feathers.

"And here is my lion," added Godric, handing over a lion cub with stunning white fur, "It is enchanted to stay as a cub because otherwise it would become too big."

"And here is my snake." finished Salazar, handing over a ten foot snake with beautiful blathck scales. "You will be able to talk to all the animals by talking to him."

"Wait, Harry's a parcelmouth!" shouted everyone else.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we never told them."

"Well, I'll just call them by you're names. So Salazar, you can be the lion," Harry said.

"WHAT!" Salazar exclaimed in horror.

"God, I was only joking. Calm down."

"Good."

"Well, I need to go. Harry, I will come and get you in two weeks to take you to your family so they can reintroduce to the wizarding world."

At those words, an evil grin appeared on Harry's face.

"What a you thinking, Harry?" asked Godric.

"Oh I was just thinking how funny it will be when they realize that I already know all about the wizarding world."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and tell me how I can improve this story!**

**-Someone**


	3. Meeting the Potters

**Sorry for no update in a while I just haven't had the time.**

**But I'm back with Harry meeting his family!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

2 weeks later, Harry walked into the Great Hall to find Merlin already there.

"Come on Harry, eat up and then we can go." Merlin said.

Harry ate his breakfast as slowly as he possibly could before getting up and walking over to Merlin to the taken back to the present time. Merlin grasped Harry's arm and just as he did ten years ago, he disappeared in a flash of bright blue light.

They landed in a small alleyway which Merlin, who was now disguised as a middle-aged man with short blond hair, said would lead them to Gringotts, the wizard bank. They came out in front of a huge marble building, covered in intricate designs from top to bottom.

"Do you recognise those 5, Harry?" asked Merlin, gesturing to five pictures just above the entrance.

Harry looked closer and then gasped.

"That's you, Sal and the others!" he exclaimed.

They arrived at the huge wooden doors which were being guarded by 2 short, green creatures with pointy ears.

"Are they goblins?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Yes."

After a quick check, they were allowed to enter, and Harry gasped when he saw a huge marble room lined down either side with wooden desks, each one with a goblin behind it.

Merlin led Harry down to the last goblin who looked up and asked,

"What are you here for today?" he then looked at Harry and the five rings on his fingers from the founders and Merlin, and toppled off his chair.

"It's the Lord." he gasped. He then said, speaking to the whole room, "The Lord is here! Get the Director!"

Several goblins rushed out of the room and returned with another goblin, who had a crown on his head.

"My Lord, if you would like to follow me. Griphook, you can stay." the goblin stated.

Harry and Merlin followed the goblin into another room, not as big as the other but still large. The goblin sat behind his desk and said,

"My Lord, I am Gornuk, the head goblin. We received a note from Merlin stating hat on this day a boy would arrive who was heir to all five of them. Judging by the rings on your fingers, I can guess that it is you. What can we do for you today?"

"He would like to claim his titles and vaults." answered Merlin before Harry could speak.

"Very well. If you would leave a drop of your blood onto this parchment please."

Harry drooped some blood onto the parchment and watched as words formed before his eyes.

**_Harry James Potter_**

**_Potter_**

**_Black_**

**_Peverell_**

**_Gaunt_**

**_Riddle_**

**_Slytherin_**

**_Gryffindor_**

**_Hufflepuff_**

**_Ravenclaw_**

Ragnok looked shocked at he words on the parchment before he recovered and spoke.

"Well, Mr, Potter, I have never come across anyone with any more than six titles before in my life. You are officially the richest person in the wizarding world by at least double. You receive 1 vault from the Potters and Blacks, 2 from the Gaunts and Riddles, 3 from the Peverells, 5 from each of the founders and 7 seven from Merlin."

"Well, that was unexpected." stated Merlin.

"You can say that again." said Harry, who was still slightly dazed.

"Well Harry we should get going. We have to get you to your aunts house by midday day and it's already 11."

Harry and Merlin exited the building before entering the same alleyway as before.

"Now, Harry, there is one last thing I want to teach you how to do. Your animagus is a phoenix, so you are able to use a phoenix's flames to teleport around even in areas where apparating is impossible. Just concentrate as you would apparating and it should work. I will hopefully see you at the Dursley's"

Harry successfully flamed straight to the door of number 4, Privet Drive and knocked. A huge man came to the door and said:

"What do you want?"

"Hello, sir. This young boy here Harry is your nephew and we need you to keep him here for about 20 minutes until his parents come to pick him up, and pretend you've been looking after him all his life."

"Fine. Get in here."

Harry waited around practising his flaming until he heard a knock on the door. He walked downstairs and opened the door to see a man who looked almost exactly like him standing in front of a red-haired woman.

"Hello," he began "You must be Harry. As you've probably guessed, we're your parents, and we've come to collect you to bring you back to the family. We are extremely sorry we had to send you away, but we will explain later. But we need to go to the Leaky Cauldron in London first."

James held his arm out and made to start speaking again, but Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"No way am I side-apparating. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron."

He then flamed away and waited at the bar for his parents to appear. He spotted their heads over the crowd and made his way over to them.

"How did you do that?" Lily asked.

"And how do you know about magic?" James questioned.

"I'll explain my story after you explain why you sent me away. But now, I believe I have a sister to meet."

"Right, yeah, she's in Gringotts, the wizard bank. She's famous."

They walked down the ally until they arrived at the huge building. They went over to a girl who looked as much like her mother as Harry did his father, except with a scar on her cheek just like the one on his forehead.

"Hello, Daddy. Are we going shopping today? I've seen some stuff I want to buy." she said, in what Harry thought had to be the most annoying voice in the world.

"Of course Olivia. You can have whatever you want."

Olivia threw a smug look at Harry, who simply smirked back. Unlike her, he didn't need his parents to pay for him.

"Right, so shall we go get some money then? Lily asked.

"Right." James confirmed.

When they walked in, Rose said to Harry,

"You see, we're an old, pure-blooded, rich family, so we're respected even amongst the goblins." she said.

"You haven't seen respect from the goblins yet." Harry answered.

Harry trailed slightly behind his family, wanting to see just how respected they were.

"Ah Lord and Lady Potter. You will be soon to as quickly as possible." a goblin greeted them.

Olivia threw a smug look over her shoulder at Harry, who stepped forward allowing all the goblins to see him. The room went silent before mutterings of "It's the Lord" broke out and goblins rushed forward, offering their services.

"I would like Griphook to serve me today, please." Harry announced over the noise. The goblins retreated except Griphook, who hurried forward.

"What can I do for you today, My Lord?"

"I am here with the Potters today. We need to visit their vault along with a couple of mine"

Griphook led the Potters to a cart and Olivia hissed to Harry,

"What was that about?"

Harry smirked and answered,

"That was respect from the goblins."

Olivia huffed and said,

"Well you're still not as rich as us. We're the 6th richest family in the wizarding world."

"You keep telling yourself that if you want to, I'll just say it's not true."

Olivia ignored him and sped up to catch up to Griphook. They all got in the cart and when they arrived at the Potter vault he saw that they were indeed quite rich; but not even close to as rich as him.

"Olivia, get some money for Harry as well." said James, as Olivia scooped coin after coin into the bag.

"I don't need any money, thanks." Harry said.

"But how will you pay for anything?" asked Lily.

"With my own money, of course."

"Griphook, can we go to one of Ric's vaults now?"

"Of course, My Lord."

They arrived at the vault and the door opened, and even Harry was a bit surprised at all the money inside. He scooped some into a bag and then asked,

"Can we look at my others vaults please, Griphook? I need a book from Sal's."

"Of course, My Lord, but we don't have time to look through all 36 of your current vaults."

"36!" yelped James in surprise.

"Oh alright just Sal's for now then."

After making it back to the surface floor of Gringotts, they stepped outside and James announced,

"Well, it's time for shopping."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review and give me advice on how I can make this story better!**

**-Someone**


End file.
